


污水脑洞14

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [13]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水脑洞14

dbq这次超级脏，不知道水龙敬老师的请不要继续看了。

总之就是水龙敬风格的里番家族。完全没有什么性方面的廉耻感，很大胆的追求快感，全员bitch系这种。  
金威廉小弟弟，家族里唯二结婚的。  
反正已经被老公陈斌调教成可爱的小狗狗了。  
在家里住着的时候也会早上睡眼惺忪的跪坐在餐桌下面口陈斌，然后爬出来说：“今天的精液味道很棒哦。”  
戴着陈斌给他买的项圈，只要不去训练或者比赛，私人场合都会戴着。  
不过很娇气，吃水果一定要陈斌喂，比如苹果就要削皮切好，不然宁愿不吃。为了让金威廉多长点肉，陈斌真是煞费苦心，就差没有去学水果雕花了。  
展耀，平时给大家的印象都是斯文禁欲型，儒雅。  
但是在家里就是浑身散发肉欲。  
第一个结婚的。  
白羽瞳工作忙嘛，不可能天天有时间腻歪，虽然说有时间没时间都会尽量腻歪就是了，所以家族聚会的时候展耀都是自带零食。  
哈？是什么？当然是白羽瞳的精液啊。  
全都是展博士努力榨取得到的。  
一脸坦然的喝着搀有精液的牛奶，和兄弟们聊天、一起看电影。  
对于婚后生活，两个人有不同的见解。  
展耀觉得是青梅竹马，金威廉就觉得是一见钟情。他又不肯承认自己对陈斌也一见钟情，只好推到陈斌身上。  
但是被自家老公艹的时候就一样啦。  
怎么说呢......  
大概就是金威廉和展耀两个人聊天太起劲，不肯回去睡觉，陈斌和白羽瞳只好就这么艹了。  
两兄弟面对面，爬跪在床上，还接吻。穴被自家先生毫不留情的鞭挞。  
嗯......  
大概也不只是男人之间的角逐吧，陈斌和白羽瞳很卖力不说，连金威廉和展耀都很卖力。  
正在熬夜赶第“绝对不重做就算甲方用地对空导弹指着我也不重做”遍设计稿的司澄听了很头疼。  
“嗯......斌哥好棒、好棒啊——肚子要被顶破了！”  
展耀也不遑多让。  
“再插进去就会——咿？呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
展博士......不知道算是胜还是败呢？  
总之翻眼吐舌的高潮了，根本射不出什么，只有后穴高潮而已。  
然后金威廉就被陈斌单手揽着，坐到他身上。最小的弟弟笔直修长的腿几乎是分开到180度，重力加上陈斌的下按，肚子上被顶出骇人的鼓包。  
然后当然也阿黑颜流着幸福的泪水无精高潮了。  
司澄忍无可忍，决定到庄森房里寻清静，顺便蹭一下信号更好的wifi，反正今天小花和然然都不在家啦。  
......确实不在家，但是......  
庄森房间里，高访和庄森两个对着摄像头，像是金威廉硬盘里的黄色漫画主角一样。  
其实也没做什么糟糕的事情，只是在掷骰子。  
普通的骰子，就是......就是标注的不是点数，而是......别的？  
“啊，高访大哥哥摇到的是吸奶器。”小花有点兴奋地说。“太厉害了......”  
然然说：“庄森大哥哥也很厉害，不过还是得等我们两个回家才能实践，好可惜。”  
真是的！这个家里就没有能够好好工作好好蹭网的地方了吗！


End file.
